


Gotten - My Hero

by CharlotteDumont



Series: Gotten [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots that depict the friendship and budding romance between Stephanie and Prince Loki.</p><p>Out of fear that a war looms over the gods of Olympus, Odin is asked by his good friend and ally, Hades, to keep his only daughter Stephanie in his kingdom in Asgard. She was raised alongside her best friends Princes Thor and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotten - My Hero

Loki waited outside the medical wing while the healers tended to Stephanie’s wounds. He was going to hurt you. Her words played over and over again in his head.

This girl, whom he had often teased mercilessly, played a countless number of pranks on, and spoke to harshly when he would find her by his side, thoughtlessly jumped out to take a stab in the back because she didn’t want him to get hurt. He frowned at the thought. The only other person who was willing to do that for him was his brother Thor, but Thor was a strong brute and could probably have avoided both attacks. She really was a fool.

A nurse came out to find the young prince slumbering on a chair and moved to wake him up. “Your highness,” she started, shaking him lightly on the shoulder. “How is she?” he asked looking over her shoulder, half expecting to see Stephanie sauntering out of the medical wing with that stupid grin on her face. “She is well, young prince. There is nothing to worry about. Would you like to come in and see her?” the nurse asked, but Loki merely shook his head and left.

Although he would never admit it, he felt a little responsible for her injury; after all, if it hadn’t been for him, Stephanie would not have been hurt in the first place. “Stupid girl,” he would mutter to himself every time the thought crossed his mind, his feelings torn between guilt and confusion.

He never went inside her room her while she recovered, unlike Thor who was there to see her everyday, but he did visit her. Everyday he would stand outside her room, listening as Stephanie would laugh at Thor’s dumb jokes.

One day he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to hear his brother approach him where he stood outside the doors of Stephanie’s chambers. “Brother!” Thor cried out as he slapped Loki at the back, a little too hard. “What are you doing out here? Have you come to visit Lady Stephanie as well?”

“No, I just happened to be passing by,” Loki lied smoothly. “Well now that you’re here, might as well drop by. She’s been waiting for a visit from you after all,” Thor said merrily. “She has? I mean… I do not wish to see her.”

“Why not? Oh is it because you’re afraid to see her wound? Worry not brother, there is nothing left of that at all.” Loki glared back at him insulted. “I am not afraid of wounds or blood, brother,” he scoffed as he walked away muttering to himself again.

Thor shrugged it off and knocked before entering the lady’s chambers again that day, meanwhile Loki wandered down the halls, unable to shake the feeling of anger towards his brother. For some reason, he was deeply bothered by the fact that Thor saw Stephanie everyday, that he made her laugh so hard with his unintelligent jokes. He argued with himself, debating whether he should go back and keep her company. He decided to go back and visit her, “lest Thor make her as dumb as he is with his stupid jokes,” he thought.

He waited for Thor to leave before slipping into her chambers. “Loki,” Stephanie called put surprised when she spotted the raven-haired prince by the door. “I’m so glad you came to visit,” she beamed at him. An unwelcome tug at his heart. He took a seat by the chair next to her bed. “Look,” she started, her face solemn all of a sudden “I’m sorry I caused so much trouble. I know you told me to stay put but—”

“Hey, no need to be sorry,” he cut her off. “If this were a real battle, I’d say you saved my life. Thank you,”

She smiled at him again and that warm tug at his heart was back. He liked seeing her smile. Despite how he sometimes treated her, she always smiled at him. Never once did she call him names or make fun of him like the others did.


End file.
